


七步之遥（第一卷·7）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·7）

——亲兄弟避什么嫌是不是——

疏雨淅沥滴落屋外的芭蕉上，天色阴郁着，衬得这屋内也有些看不甚清。

“四公子，二公子在书房等您。”侍从卷起珠帘，恭敬的弯腰。

曹植的脚步顿了一下，原本曹丕派人叫他的时候心头便一悸，胡乱找个理由想搪塞过去，没想到曹丕居然会拿出兄长的架子来压他。

二哥……莫不是察觉出了什么？

想到这里，他心下忐忑起来，又磨蹭了一会儿。

“四公子，二公子好像今日心情不大好，您还是……”

“啊……”曹植心里一凉，手心都出了汗，看那侍从唯唯诺诺的样子，也只好硬着头皮进去了。

越往里，屋子越暗起来，黑影绰绰的看不真切。幽暗中，一股若有若无的沉香弥漫开来，冰冷而又魅惑。

静得很。

只有他自己脚步落下的声音。

伴着屋外的潇潇雨声。

绕过屏风，偌大的书桌前并无一人。

曹植不由得有些慌，他四下看看，只有两排高大的红木书柜隐没在黑暗中。他从一排排书柜中穿过去，前面隐约透出些光亮来。

后面便是花园，曹植自然而然的走过去。

一张纯黑的貂皮毯铺在地上，天气只是略微有些寒意，坐在那上面的男子却披了一件玄色大氅，长发被一条银灰色发带轻轻绾住，有几缕垂在耳边。

男子并没有抬头看他，只是借着外面的天光在写着文稿，光线不甚真切的洒进来，光影中那侧颜越发冷峻沉静。

曹植呼吸一滞，不由得停住了脚步。

“过来。”冷冷的声线在雨中显得分外低沉。

曹植心里越发慌了，他低着头，根本不敢看曹丕，只得一步步挪过去。

“坐我身边来。”

“啊……”曹植心下一惊，但那出口的声调又不得不低了下去，只得小心翼翼坐在他旁边。

他的手心全是汗。

二哥……到底想干什么？

他身体僵硬，笔直的坐着，刻意与曹丕保持着一段距离，眼神慌乱的不知道往哪看，只得深深低了头，像是犯了错等待挨罚的小孩一般。

就在曹植大脑紧张的一片空白之际，忽然颈侧一暖，耳垂被柔软若有若无的蹭过，只听低沉的声音在耳边带着笑意：“没喝酒……为什么骗我，嗯？”

曹植猛的一躲，忐忑的眼神正对上曹丕墨色的眸子，支支吾吾说不出话来。

“生我气呢？”所幸曹丕转移了目光，又拿起笔继续抄那文稿。

“没、没有……”

他只听曹丕一笑，“几次都躲着我，还说没有？”曹丕见那小孩又低了头不说话，也便不逗他了，便道：“甄氏虽然貌美，但嫁过人，而且大你许多，你还有两年才弱冠，再心急也不在这一时。况且以你的身份，寻个贵门千金大家闺秀不是什么难事。”

“那……那二哥为何要娶她？”曹植壮着胆子问了一句，又将头埋得更深了。

“我？”曹丕抬头看了他一眼，略有诧异曹植为什么这么问，他笑了笑，捏着曹植腮边，“小孩管这么多干什么……啧，瘦了。”

曹植听曹丕没有回答他，心里不由得有些失落，自己在他眼里还是小孩子吗？难道……二哥真的喜欢甄氏？

“我，我没生二哥的气。只是想着叔嫂不通问，二哥成了亲，我应当避些嫌才是……若二哥没什么事，植便回去了。”

曹植刚想起身，却不料手腕被一把攥住，顺势一拉便被人抱在怀里。只觉得那人唇上的温度停留在他耳背，低笑道：“我们是亲兄弟，避什么嫌？”

温热的呼吸洒在颈后，引起细微的麻痒。曹植身子绷得紧，想要挣开，那手却搂紧了他的腰，直接将他裹在大氅里。

曹丕向来喜欢凑得这么近和他说话，以前曹植只是觉得二哥喜欢和他这么玩闹罢了，可自从与杨修做了那事之后，这些亲昵的举动都让他敏感不已。

可为什么曹丕这样对他的时候，他非但不反感，而且心下甚至希望他能再与自己亲近些？

“天下着雨，你就忍心这么走了？”

这小孩的身子温温软软的，像个小炉子一样，让人舍不得放手。

“我……你知道下雨，还坐在这儿吹冷风？”

啧，小孩埋怨他。

曹丕一手抱着他，腾出一只手写文稿，曹植乖乖坐在他腿上，他写着写着就没心思了。

天色已经黑下来，字都有些看不清了。

“天晚了，植该回去了。二哥好生泡个热水澡，就不冷了。”曹植低低的说完，他实在不想看见甄氏。

“今晚留下来和我睡吧。”

曹植一惊，头恰好磕到曹丕的下颌上，痛的曹丕“嘶”了一声。

曹丕的余光瞥到了他红得发亮的耳尖。

这是怎么了？

以前这小孩死活都赖在他床上不走，巴不得天天能缠他身上，怎么几天之间就知道害羞了？

不会真是情窦初开吧。

“可，可甄嫂嫂……”

“娘一入秋咳疾便犯了，她这几天在娘那里照顾，你也有这毛病，这几天多穿些衣服。”

曹丕看他仍是支支吾吾的，便逗他：“怎么，长大了就和二哥生分了？”他一拍曹植的肩，半笑着道，“给我暖床去。”

果不其然，小孩的脸腾的就红了。

曹丕心里有两分得意，看着曹植慢吞吞的向卧室走，口中忽然觉得有些干渴。

曹丕也顾不得明天吴质又埋怨他，草草的在文稿上勾了两笔，打算先去洗个热水澡，不然身上冷，小孩和自己睡也不舒服。

且说曹植别别扭扭的进了卧室，只觉得那些仆人都用异样的眼光看他，面上更发起烧来，眼一瞥看见榻上铺着的大红褥子，转身就想出去。

他刚一转身正好撞在曹丕身上，不由得窘的连手脚都不知道往哪里放。

曹丕刚洗完澡，长发湿漉漉的散着，下颌还带着水珠。昏黄的烛光荡漾开来，笼在他脸上，眉目都柔和了许多。那墨色眸中似是氤氲着水汽，满含笑意的看着他。

“睡觉了，闹什么？”曹丕揉揉他的后脑勺，赶他上床去。

曹植低着头也不说话，畏手畏脚的靠里躺下，把半边脸藏在被子里。

曹丕看了看他那发怯的眼神，愈发觉得他跟个小猫儿似的，进了被子里就将人一把捞在怀里。

曹植挣了挣，没挣开。

倒是曹丕一口吹灭了烛火，“睡觉。”

曹植虽然觉得羞赧，但想着以前二哥对自己也是这样，自己便只当还像那时就好。他只觉得抱着自己的身体热度退去，渐渐温凉，不由得又向他怀里缩了缩。

他没觉出曹丕的呼吸忽然不稳了。

只听窗外的夜雨淅沥，不知下到何时才能止。

只是曹植一想起自己睡在二哥大婚的房间里，心下觉得不舒服，自己躺的位置是不是甄宓的？难道那甄宓和二哥也做了那种事？他胡思乱想了好久，昏昏迷迷的倦意才涌上来。

就在他半睡半醒之间，忽然觉得唇上一热，软湿的触感就贴上来。他昏沉着尚且没意识，等到感觉有人在用舌尖舔过他的唇时，他猛一惊，差点把抱着自己的人推出去。

耳边炽热的呼吸急促起来，似是在压抑着什么，双唇又被轻轻吻上，厮磨了好久。那抚在自己背上的手也发烫，慢慢的上下游走，他绷紧了身子，竭力克制住那肆意的麻痒。

那人的动作却更加放肆，甚至含住他的唇瓣轻吮，又去吻他的耳垂。手一直向下，覆在臀上轻揉着。

曹植心跳的厉害，他紧闭着眼，克制住自己急促的呼吸，不让自己看起来有任何异样。

那手滚烫着只在臀上玩弄了一会儿，却又直接向下滑去。曹植丝毫没有准备，那手便在他大腿内侧上滑过，他一个没忍住喘了口气，差点叫出声。

那手似乎收敛了些，辗辗转转又搭在他腰上，不动作了。

曹植的意识前所未有的清醒，他稳住自己的呼吸，保持着靠在他怀里的动作，听得那人的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。

又过了很久，那人似是睡着了。

而曹植的唇上还停留着那湿热的温度。

他的脑子里一片空白。

刚刚，二哥，在吻自己。

窗外的雨声似乎蓦地大了，瓢泼而下，天边泛起了殷殷滚雷。

曹植一夜未眠。


End file.
